Adventure Time: An After Thought
by AnonBaws
Summary: Time has passed since the Gum War but the never ending adventures of Finn and Jake has yet to stop. Life in Ooo continued as relationships are formed and waffles are eaten with bacon. The 20 year old Finn is now a full time Hero and a part time ruler. His worries increased when he received a dream from the Cosmic Owl, warning him of a threat like never before.
1. Chapter 1

In the ever-expanding universe, a lone entity gently floats about the calm void. The entity had traveled different galaxies and dimension for about a thousand years. Or was it a million? A year? A day? The entity did not know as it's perception of time has been skewed and distorted.

It asks itself. Is it mad? Is it crazy? Just lonely? Hungry? Or a mixture of the things mentioned? Again, it did not know. But it was leading to the fourth option. Maybe he was just craving for food. Wanting to have a sense of taste. It did not have any working senses, but it does know what and how to feel.

Not only was the entity not aware if it was laundry day, nor have any of its senses, it wasn't even aware if it did wear clothes. It was simply nothing. It may have a conscience, but it does not know what to do with it.

Why was it alive?

Was it even alive?

What is it?

The entity suddenly saw a bright blue light on the distance. Curious, it began propelling itself towards it. Then he began seeing colors. Not just an expanse of black and sudden flashes of white. But a full pallet of rainbow colors. It may feel empty inside, but it did know that what's in front of it is something joyous.

The closer it gets to the blue dot, the more colors it saw. The colors swirled around it and formed pictures. Memories. The pictures may be blurred and indistinguishable, but it was enough for it.

It was enough for him.

He felt time passed by him. He saw himself pushing a giant red ball away from the world. He also fought the evil possessing the ball for a thousand years. Yes, he now remembers it. He was travelling through the multiverse for one thousand years.

He felt proud as he realized that protected his world from an apocalypse.

The entity allowed his body to be carried by the cosmic current as it goes towards the blue dot. He felt his consciousness slipping but he did not care. His duty was now done, and it was time for him to return home. He did not know where, but he was sure that he was returning home.

His body glowed blue as he approached the blue dot. Intense blue color shined throughout their universe as the two blue hues merged.

The entity accepted its fate to materialize. He smiled.

"Have fun, son."


	2. Chapter 2

Three years have passed since the Gum War and the land has returned to its normal peaceful times. The aftermath of the war and the untimely visit of GOLB to Ooo did pose a worry at first but the situation loosened up later on. Time has continued to move for all the inhabitants as friends and families are formed and broken, lives are born and the old departed, and children grew up to fine adults.

There would be some crimes, dangers, waffles without bacon, love quarrels here and there, or even a cosmic entity trying to destroy the world; but nothing too drastic that the Heroes of Ooo couldn't handle.

Finn the Human woke up groggily from a buzzing alarm. Sleep was a bit hard to find when you were slaying monsters at day and partying late at night.

He reaches out for the alarm on his side, but it suddenly jumps over his head and delivered a BMO Chop on his back.

"OW! BMO really?" Finn grunted as he massaged his back. His deep voice, fresh out of adolescence, reverberated throughout the room. It was loud enough to alert his roommate of his awakening.

"If this were a real attack you'd be dead."

"Right, BMO. You got me." Finn casually disregarded BMO's antics as he knows from experience that reciprocating would only rile up the adorable game box.

"FINN! BMO! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Jake's voice echoed loudly from the kitchen.

"BMO tell Jake I'll freshen up first."

"Okie dokie." BMO agilely jumped from the bed to the living room, much to the dog's chagrin.

The tree house from back then was replaced with a small shack when it was destroyed during GOLB's attack. The shack only has a first floor and an attic, but it is large enough to accommodate Ooo's finest heroes. Finn would sleep in the attic while Jake sleeps on the couch in the living room.

Finn lived with his mother and the other humans for a year. Yet the life of a hero has proven itself to be difficult, prompting him to return to his old place so that he would be able to respond to his duties faster. Jake on the other hand, due to his family duties, would visit Finn every weekend to have some adventure time for old times' sake.

After he revitalized his body through his morning routine, he immediately went down to the dining table where a scrumptious meal of waffles and bacon awaited him. He tied his long golden hair in a ponytail while he climbed down the stairs. The span of his hair is maintained at shoulder-length as he likes it neither too long nor too short.

"Took your sweet time, eh, Finn," Jake berated his brother.

"Can't help it man, my head still feels like boom sticks."

"Well you did party all night long with Party God, things are bound to get crazy."

He smooths out the creases of his blue long-sleeved as he made his way to the table.

As he sat, Jake repeatedly pointed at his right shoulder as the dog munched on his meal. Realization dawned on him as he saw that he was wearing his spaulder. The spaulder is an auxiliary part of his battle armor as it helps in reinforcing his metal arm. He swiftly removed it and stowed it away in his dimensional bag, which was in the form of a small leather belt pouch.

Recalling his manners, he gently placed a white napkin on top of his dark blue jeans.

"Anyway Finn, what's the bizz today?"

"Well," Finn pondered as he caresses the piercing on his left ear. "We still have that Red Giant rampaging in the forest near Candy Kingdom, I guess we will go with that."

"Cool, cool."

It had been a habit for Finn to touch the white colored piercing whenever he is deep in thought. The accessory is a device of his own design that would transform into a battle armor if he wills it.

Jake sipped his coffee and started, "But seriously, what the glob is all about these red monsters it's been like this for years. Red Goblins, Red Dragons, and don't get me started on that Red Hooded Man Riding a Red Wolf."

"Yeah R-H-M-R-R-W was a tough one. I really hope PB finishes her investigation soon, so far the only hit we have is that they came from the residual chaotic energy GOLB left."

"Yeah… GOLB… that sure was a crazy time right, was like skronks and whack jacks."

"Word," Finn agreed gingerly. "Well I'm done now."

"Then its time my brother."

"Yeah. Adventure Time!" The two brothers exclaimed as they bumped each other's fists.

* * *

After Finn and Jake slayed the Red Giant, they went to the Candy Kingdom to visit Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. The Princess has been very busy since the war has ended as she juggles numerous tasks such as controlling the politics in the kingdom, a heap of pending researches and experiments, investigating the threat of the Red monsters, and of hanging out with Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen.

Finn, who was carrying Peppermint Butler in his arms, walked alongside Jake on a hallway filled with echoes of soft melodic humming and occasional clinking noises. The little Peppermint guided the two to the laboratory as he browsed his book "Dark Magic 202".

"Princess! Princess! Finn and Jake are here!" Peppermint Butler announced.

"Thanks Pep, I'll take it from here." Princess Bubblegum said as the butler leaves the room.

Inside the laboratory, Bubblegum was still conducting her experiment on modifying the sweetness of the candy people, for reasons unknown, while Marceline floats as she gently strums her guitar.

Truth be told, Finn is well versed in science enough to keep up with the Princess' lingo. Not that he was at the very least curious on the reason and the use of her current research. Nope, not at all. For all that he knows, it may just be simply for her own entertainment and leisure.

"Sup PB, we got you that sample from the Red Giant you were asking for." Jake proceeded to place a severed toe on an empty table.

"Cool, it's still fresh." Marceline remarked as she peers down on the bloody toe.

"Thank You guys for doing these. Just a little more and we will get to the bottom of this all."

"No sweat PB." Finn begun as he bashfully scratches the back of his head. "By the way, have you checked my blueprint for the 'Mind Diver'? I want to know if something is wrong with the model. I'm sorry if I'm just adding more work for you."

"Yes Finn, I've already browsed it and don't worry about it. It's the least I can do." Bubblegum opened her drawer and pulled numerous stacks of blueprints. She then carefully spread the paper on a clean table and began to teach Finn the errors on his design. "I've already checked and revised it, there some minor errors but other than that it's a solid blueprint."

Unknowingly to the both, they entered their own world as the intensity of their discussion peaked. Bubblegum and Finn begun to debate on whether the Corlin's Linear equation would work better than the Minlagger theorem in tackling the longevity of the connection of the device to the subject's mind.

Jake sat beside the floating vampire and asked in a hushed voice. "Hey Marcy, you understand what they're talking about?"

"Nah Jake and I don't wanna. I'm fine with my music and magic, thank you very much."

"You got that right sister, music and magic is all we need," Jake agreed. "I have never imagined Finn to reach this level of science. The flippin mad man actually went and created a model of that thing."

"What's the tech for anyway?"

"Finn said it's to allow him to go deeper inside his mind. In his 'Mind Vault'. Something about facing his fears and past lives."

"Rad. So he can learn about his past lives by diving inside his mind?"

"Yeah. Already did that with Shoko. You know PB's friend. The Finn before Finn. I don't know how many 'befores' though."

"Flipping balls, I know nothing about this. I'm so out of the loop."

"Just ask PB. She'll tell you everything. In your alone times. Wink. Wink."

"Shut up Jake." Marcelene playfully pushed away the magical dog as her pale skin turn crimson.

"Anyway, the whole bizz happened because of his Cosmic Owl dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"He won't tell. Not even his own mother knows anything about it. That's the problem."

Marceline did not pursue the topic any further as she sensed that it's a bit sensitive. Jake got up as he saw that his brother is almost done.

"In conclusion, it is better to use the Minlagger theorem to have a stable connection. Technically, the Corlin's equation would keep you longer inside your mind as it would put you in an infinite loop."

"Thanks, PB, this is gonna help a lot. I owe you a big one," Finn exclaimed.

"You still have not shared that dream of yours though. Mind repaying your debts now?"

"In due time Princess. I swear. I just have to do this first." Finn promised as he stashed the blueprints in his dimensional pocket. "Pouting's not going to work too."

"Fine, I give up. But do give me a detailed report about the excursion you will partake in."

"Yes Princess." Finn said as he bowed exaggeratedly. That playful gesture merited a chuckle.

"We're gonna go now PB thanks again. And Marcy, I'll bring the mayonnaise on our next jamming session."

"That's rad." The vampire replied with a casual wave of her hand.

"Enjoy your time ladies. Bye-bye." Jake teased the two while slowly closing the door of the laboratory.

Princess Bubblegum immediately slumped on her chair, her mind engrossed on the discourse that happened between her and Finn. Never in her wildest state of mind during the rapid-eye movement stage of sleep would she expect the human boy to be able to exchange notes with her on scientific matters. But reality has proven this otherwise as they were dismantling every known equation and theorem with regards to neuroengineering to build a device that can enter the deepest place inside one's mind. Which is something that only the realm of magic is capable of, as of the current time frame that is.

The noble pursuit was simply beyond revolutionary as it could be a large advance for science. The very reason why the Princess is willing to open a slot on her very busy schedule just to look at the Hero's notes. She swears that there are no other reasons. It did make her feel a bit immoral as she begun to think that they were making a child with this project of his.

"Hey Bonnie. Ooo to Bonnie. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum speak to me."

"Oh, what is it Marcy?"

"You're pink."

"I always am."

"Nah, pinker than usual." Marceline teased Bubblegum as she brought her face closer. "Yeah definitely pink."

Bubblegum turned into all shades of red as Marceline's face crept closer to her. "Sh-shut it Marceline."

"Make me," Marceline challenged the princess with a devious smile on her face as she brought her face closer.

The Candy Princess took on her challenge as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. But the vampire had another plan. Instead of reciprocating the Princess, she lightly pressed her brow on Bubblegum's forehead.

"Psych! Looks like someone's needy."

The princess immediately averted her eyes, trying to salvage what was left of her dignity. "Hmph."

Seeing the Princess pouting, Marceline swiftly placed a chaste kiss on Bubblegum's cheek.

"Better?"

They both giggled as their eyes meet. "You know Bonnie, if you ever cheat on me – "

"I'm not going to cheat – "

"It can only be with Finn."

"E-EXCUSE ME!?"

"Just kidding. I'm kidding. Relax," Marcelene teased as she hugs Bubblegum from behind. "Do give me a heads up if it ever happened though."

"Are you jealous Marcy?"

"Maybe. I mean, have you seen his hair. All I ask is that you share him with me honey. Heh. Heh. Heh."

"There is nothing going on between me and Finn, OK. We are just friends. Colleagues, even, who are doing a very sophisticated project. Nothing more."

"Sheez stop being defensive. I told you, I'm fine with it." Marceline placed a swift kiss on Bubblegum's forehead. "Anyway, tell me the story about this Shoko guy. I don't want to be out of the loop here."

"Girl," Bubblegum corrected. "The story is a long one."

"Oh. Well we got time. And you really need a break from all of this… stuff."

"You're right. Let's get out of the lab first."

"Your bedroom?"

"Let's go to the garden instead. For a change of scenery." Bubblegum removed her lab gown then offered her hand to Marceline. "Carry me please."

"As you wish, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun sets on the horizon, the long arduous day of Finn and Jake doing numerous heroic acts was finally over. The tasks were neither easy nor difficult for them, they were simply lacking the thrill and adventure that the brothers were looking for. It was just a normal day at work. Gone were the days when they would just go out of the fields just for the sake of an adventure. Nevertheless, they were still satisfied with their deeds.

"Did we get everything, Finn?"

"Let me check our list." Finn brought out his smartphone from his dimensional pocket. "Let's see. Red monsters?"

"Check."

"Cyclops tears?"

"He bawlin."

"Meat?"

"Man."

"Box of kitten stuck in a tree?"

"For adoption."

"Then that's all of it. Guess we're done for today."

"How about your love life?"

"Unnecessary."

The two brothers laughed as they merrily made their way to house. The house was already lit by the time they got there. A sign that their other housemates, aside from BMO, are already back from their own adventure.

"Home sweet home!" Jake loudly exclaimed as he pushed the door open."

"Finn, Jake, just in time for dinner." Jermaine said as he placed the dish on the table. It was meatloaf.

"MEATLOAF!" Finn immediately grabbed the seat that was closest to his favorite dish.

"Chill dude. There's enough for everybody." Fern reprimanded.

"Sorry 'bout that." Finn shamelessly responded. "By the way, where's BMO?"

"BMO went out to party with the Bikini Babes."

"Oh, OK." Finn checked his smartphone to track BMO using GPS. He immediately hid it after he found BMO partying at the Party God's realm. "So, how's your adventure?"

"Nothing much. We just went around Ooo doing pretty much the same as you guys. Well I did some landscape paintings too." Jermaine said as he sat on his seat.

"I've eaten enough flesh to do this. Watch." Fern raised his right arm and concentrated his will power into it. Blood oozed out of his hand until a peachy colored membrane surfaced. He stretched out his fleshy hand for everybody to see.

It earned a round of applause. "Thank you. Thank you."

"What does the flesh hand actually do though?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Well I can change its size. It allows me to hold really big swords."

"Mathematical."

"His flesh hand actually earned him quite a title. 'Finn-Hand Fern'."

"That cool as balls. Maybe a should call myself 'Iron-Hand Finn'."

Jake raised his eyebrow. "Really? Hero of Ooo is not good enough for you?"

"What are you talking about? I did not even do much on the last battle. I just got eaten. Everyone in Ooo is a – "

"– hero. Yeah, we heard that many times before. Don't downplay yourself too much man."

"Leave him be Jake. He got his own reasons." Jermaine berated his brother.

"OK. Then how about you Jermaine. What did you get?"

"Well. Uh – "

"Jermaine the Painter of Worlds. Every stroke of his creates dimensions. Every color he cast creates life." Fern dramatically announced.

"STOP! OH GLOB! PLEASE STOP!" Jermaine screamed as he covers his ears.

Jake stretched his hands to pats his brother's back. "Well done Jermaine. Your older brother is proud."

"Tops Blooby. What did you do?" Finn chimed in.

"Well, I can do this you see." Jermaine whips out his brush and painted at the wall. "I can create portals to any place by painting it by using this magic paintbrush. I have to visit the place first before I can paint it though."

The panting is a landscape of the Candy Kingdom. In truth, it is no longer a painting but a rift in space. A very useful ability for adventurers as they can come and go to different places as they please.

But Finn skillfully splashed water on the wall to erase the painting.

"HEY MAN UNCOOL!"

"Not cool Iron-Hand."

"My art…"

Finn devoured a piece of meatloaf then coolly said, "Respect their privacy please."

Silence pervades the room as the trio shuffled back to their own seats.

The table became rowdy once more as the group shared stories of their unforgettable adventures. Things kicked up by a notch as they brought out the liquor.

"I remember Finn tasting his first alcohol. It was on his eighteenth birthday when he drank a glass full in one gulp. Then asked for seconds until he had about ten mugs. This kid is scary, I tell you." Jake started.

"That thing tastes like the juice of the elder toad. I'll trade a bottle of purple whatevers for it every time." Finn poured himself another glass of wine.

"You still call grapes 'purple whatevers'?"

"The name stuck to me, I can't help it."

"Now that's scary." The table was filled with laughter from Jake's remark.

"But you know what's tops scary?" Finn continued. "It's gonna be the time when we were watering the tree then Fern suddenly jumped out of the ground."

The story ensued another round of laughter.

"To be honest, I'm scared myself." Fern laughed in a self-deprecating manner.

"We're all ears bud." Jermaine shifted his tone as the atmosphere became tense.

"All of this just feels surreal. I kept asking myself if all of this is just a dream? What would happen if I wake up? Or would I even wake up?" Fern poured his drink all over his body then absorbed it through his pores. "I'm afraid to lose everything I have now, as this was the happiest I've been. But reality really is cruel. The first time I felt happiness was also the time I learned what true fear was."

"You better believe that all of this is real because I KNOW YOU'RE REAL! JAKE KNOWS YOU'RE REAL! FINN KNOWS YOU'RE REAL! Heck, I'll wager the Huntress Wizard knows how real you are –", Jermaine concluded then immediately fall asleep from intoxication.

"Leave the Huntress – ", The second one to drop was Fern.

"Can't beat this damn kid." Jake surrendered to his sleep.

"Weak." Finn took his time to finish his glass of wine as he was the last one standing.

* * *

Finn decided to go out for a night stroll after tucking his housemates in. Which was simply covering their passed-out butts with blankets and leaving them slumping on the table.

As he was wandering about on the forest, he sensed a hostile gaze following his every move. Not wanting to alert the unknown assailant, he kept his cool and calmly walk towards an open area. The assailant decided to attack Finn sensing that that her cover has been blown.

Finn skillfully sidestepped to dodge the attack then grabbed the assailant by the scruff of her neck.

"That's another point for me, Marcy."

"Dirtballs! What's up with your reflexes!?"

"Comes with age I guess."

"I don't think you're qualify to say that. Come back once you're over a thousand years old."

"I'll try."

"Dude, you need to learn how to handle girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean a lady is being handled by a brute. Roughly. In the neck."

"Where is that lady you're talking about? I don't see any lady though."

"Put me down Finn."

"Why didn't you say so?" Finn chuckle as he let go of the vampire.

"I swear, you were cuter back then." Marceline said as she rubs the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry?" He shrugged unapologetically. "Why are you here though, shouldn't you be with PB?"

"I'm running some errands for her so that she can rest."

"Mind running some errands for me too."

"Find your own errand boy dweeb." Marceline fished out a small spherical object in her dimensional bag. "Here. Catch."

"What's this?"

"It's a C.A.T. or Chaotic Aether Tracker. PB wants me to deliver it to you. Probs gonna help you know where the Red monsters are."

"That's mathematical."

Marceline pulled out a list to check if she missed anything. After a few moments, she then burned the paper to ashes. "Finally, I'M DONE! This whole thing is so Jazz."

The vampire allowed her body to drop to the soft grass. She melancholily gazed at the stars scattered on the night sky.

"Look at the bright side. The less work PB have, the more you two can hang out."

Finn sat down next to her examining the strange contraption.

"Been like this since forever. Bonnie's always working and I'm just there waiting for her. Like I'm the one who always have to adjust." She sighed heavily. "I know that whatever she is doing is for the best of all. Guess I just want to be her top apples. You think I'm being selfish Finn?"

"Yup."

"Thanks."

Their space was invaded by silence, which as neither awkward nor comforting. The vampire continued to watch the stars while the hero tinkered his new toy.

"You think so?" She softly asked.

"To be honest, I don't understand it at all."

Marceline punched Finn in the arm. "Dude."

"But I do know that both of you are trying your hardest. Both of you are selfish in your own ways. You simply want everything while PB wants everything without sacrificing anything. She tries to be everything that she forgets herself."

Finn suddenly took out a bottle of wine and passed it to Marceline. Her quizzical expression quickly turned into shock as she read the label on the bottle. Nocardi 1958. In her hand is a bottle of wine that has aged for a thousand years.

"Wha –"

"You're not just a convenience for her. You're there to remind her of herself." Finn winked. "The wine is just something to set the mood."

"Come here you." Marceline rustled his hair until it's a mess.

"Uncool. Not my hair."

She smiled gently. "Thanks Finn."

"You're welcome." He grinned back mischievously. "And please do close the windows next time."

"WHA-W-WHY YOU – ", her skin burn crimson from both rage and embarrassment.

Finn laughed heartily as he pulls out the Party God's token. "PARTY GOD! SUMMON ME! AWOO!"

Bright light enveloped Finn as he was transported to the Part God's realm in the heavens. He is a brave hero, but he is not willing to face an enrage vampire. He prays that the princess would have already eased the situation the next time they meet, or he would be in for a treat.

"Cheeky brat."

Feeling refreshed, Marceline floated back to the Candy Kingdom.

Finn arrived at the entrance of the realm and immediately presented his token. The gates of the party realm opened, materializing the party before his eyes. The token is the Party God's approval to join his grand party hosted for heroes and cosmic entities. The party is said to go on till the end of the world.

The realm of the Party God is giant landmass floating high above the clouds. It is neither in a different dimension nor located on a separate plane. But it can't be seen by mortal eyes.

After fixing his hair, Finn entered the party realm. He whipped out his smartphone and sets it to GPS tracking mode.

"Now let's find BMO."


End file.
